


Duck and Cover

by Macklef0rd



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklef0rd/pseuds/Macklef0rd
Summary: So my friends and I have this headcanon that Theon raises ducklings and I needed to write something soft and pure.





	Duck and Cover

“Go on, Lady,” Sansa whispered as her door creaked open to let the young dire wolf pup out. She would be gone in a couple days. Far from Winterfell, the godswood, her brothers, the snow, and the crisp smell of a snowstorm no doubt to come, and even Theon Greyjoy’s new ducklings.  
When Robb discovered the pups, Theon stumbled upon a nest. They’d imprinted on him, and her father hadn’t the heart to deny his ward the tiny, yellow feathered creatures. The wolves had taken to them well. Lady had this habit of herding them all. 

Sansa didn’t mind this, for one it was adorable. The second reason was a deeply guarded secret that not even Jeyne Poole knew. She’d only ever told her diary. She liked Theon’s attention, even if she never admitted it out loud. Whenever Lady herded them all to Sansa’s room, he’d come in search of them. His face all worried in a way the Starks didn’t think someone like Theon capable of. Even in the most inappropriate circumstances, that boy smirked in a way that often made people uncomfortable. An ever permanent smile that if only people saw beyond, they might see the hidden pain behind his eye. It came in flashes every so often when she chanced glances of him in the courtyard sparring while she worked on sewing with Jeyne and Septa.

“That boy is trouble,” she’d mutter, and shake her head and it set her stomach into butterflies because she didn’t dare ask if Septa had seen the brief amusement hidden behind an eye roll and what would pass for an agreeable nod.  
He wasn’t trouble, not any more than her brothers or sisters were. And it was far better than Jon’s broodiest expressions. At least Theon made light of his situation while her half brother moped. She returned to her chair and finished the last seam on the tiny duckling sized cloak. A final gift to remember her by after she left for Kings Landing. Cloaks and tiny scarves. A bit foolish, perhaps, and childish, but it would be the closest Sansa ever came to acknowledge that even a proper lady such as herself could ever come to admit that the boy from the Sea sent her heart into a frenzy.  
Barks and tiny flat feet echoed off the walls before they entered her bedroom. All of the ducklings circled around Lady and the chair before they set their eyes on her. She smiled, and picked the one closest to her foot, and slipped the cloak over the tiny feathered head. She’d measured right! A perfect fit! That should mean that when they grew the adult versions Sansa made would fit too. It was a shame she wouldn’t be here to see them grown.   
With practiced hands, the scarves slipped over their cloaks made of little tufts of rabbit furs. Just like the furs on Theon’s cloak.

“Sansa,” a hand knocked. “Has Lady routed up the ducks again?”  
“Yes,” She said in a tone reserved for Arya. “You really should keep a better watch on them.”  
His face appeared in the doorway, and he stepped in. Fresh snow still dappled his cloak from the walk over here.   
At the sound of his voice, all the ducklings turned to him and ran over. He raised a brow, but that familiar ever-present smile still graced his face.   
“What’s this now?”  
“I had some leftover fabrics. I thought they’d be good practice…Do you like them?”  
“It’ll keep them warm.” The closest thing to a yes she'd get.  
Sansa stood, and passed the larger cloaks over. “For when they outgrow the current ones.”   
Not sure what else to do, she hugged him. She never hugged him but this might be her last opportunity to do so, and she wasn’t going to pass it up.  
Sansa cursed the flush in her cheeks, and the speed of her heart his eyes fell on hers.   
“I’m to meet Joffrey. Close the door on your way out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Little young Sansa having a baby crush on Theon??????? My heart????


End file.
